User talk:Vesuvius
Hello, you say you couldn't put pictures on your page? Its very very simple, just go here http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images. It'll tell you everything you want to know. DeadCat 03:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, its LS. Thanks for the info, ill try the gargua training and i think i still need to do blangonga hammer training so it might be a little while. Once more, thanks Longsword114 11:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Needed help with the fata hey thx for offering to help :D yea i do have the Smolder Dsword so, what can i do about the fata? :] *listens* Doragonchi 03:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) /|\ I know this strategy. Ookamikazuchi 03:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) reply hey thanks, that makes sense =D but i downloaded the quest, so he doesnt flee is he even more powerful in the downloaded quest? Doragonchi 04:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) cool Thx :] ill try that and see how it goes. What about the dragonator and the ballistas? i think i should stay away from the ballistas.. ill be a sitting duck Doragonchi 04:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) what about.... What about the White and Crimson Fata? any strategies with them?Doragonchi 04:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) well.... I tried twice, but i just spent 50 minutes slapping him on the face and getting nowhere.. he flies too much. I scarred his face and got him pissed off (enraged with flames out his mouth) but i just couldnt kill him =\ I tried with the Eternal schisim (reckless abadon +3 and Elemental attk up) and the Smolder Dsword but time ran out. i dont have the Aka bow yet, so yeh.. ive got Dual dragon ultimus.. would that be better to use? it has a lil more raw power Doragonchi 06:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) umm I dont think so.. i mean, i could if i took it one or two hits at a time.. but that would be slow and yeh.. =\ i know that heroics is really good, but seriously i dont trust needing to be near death =\ well, im working towards unlocking the fatalis quest, but what exactly do i need to do in the training hall to unlock him? oh ok Soo, that means i have to beat every monster with every type of weapon available? That'll be tough X.X Doragonchi 02:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) hmm.... alright then, i spose thats something to work towards =\Doragonchi 04:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) YaY! I killed the Fatalis =D Doragonchi 07:32, 5 October 2008 (UTC) You know... that you don't have to beat all special training to unlock Fleeing black fatalis. just one weapon tree. beating all special training gets you the SSP Ookamikazuchi 01:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :D I beat the Download quest, still workin on the Unlockable one haha. I got the Dragonhead S helm, and omg it looks insane O_O <.< i need los and ian rubies for the mail and gauntlets.. gah... Any hints with that apart from "kill kill kill till you get them" lol, thats probs the only thing i can do XD but anywayz, thx for the help :P ive killed it 3 times now, hes not Thhhhaattt tough after all. But white and crimson still beat me down pretty badly >_< Re: That's Strange.... Just click these links. "Unnamed New Drome", "Unnamed New Prey", and "Unnamed New Monster". Vizard45 2:35, 6 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Jolly Roger To aquire Jolly Roger armour, you must do the imported quest JUMP Teo. Upon completeing that quest you will receive tickets which will make Jolly Roger available. Truerurouni(talk) 02:32, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Work Awsome job on adding the titles information to all of the monsters, dude.AkamulbasX 21:31, 16 October 2008 (UTC) hi Okay I'll give it to you, no problem. And yeah, it is possible, just "edit" my page and grab the start and end codes and put them into your own page. If you can't figure it out let me know. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- teo info i killed one w/o taking damage (basa u + terrain jewels)using king lobster hammer (hey, he weak to water, and ive not killed enough lao shen to get the dragon hammer)Littlekill3r 01:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Elder Red Lao Sure thing, I actually just unlocked that quest yesterday! I unlocked this quest when I had completed all 1-5 star quests, and all available 6 star quests (it had "CLEAR!!" next to it, but it was in red). I then completed the elder Shen Gaoren quest. After I'd finished that, the Lao-Shan quest was in the 6 star quests. I'm not sure if all of that is necessary to unlock it, maybe you'll only need to complete the Shen Gaoren Quest. Hope this helped! ~Vive talk the pot smoking one how do you unlock the cameleos mission in the guild hall. not the g-class one, but a regular one.Littlekill3r 14:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ... U must do all Lvl 3 star and 4 star(HR2) missions to unlock lao and all other elder dragons except for kirin and for G-Rank ones u must do all HR5 and HR4 to unlock elder dragons except Dual Kirin (PS dual kirin is easy me and my freind did it in 9 min i use high sandman spike he uses seigmund.) the wonderful world of blangonga how do u get one to drop something. ive never seen it happenLittlekill3r 16:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Wat's up Ves — Harith hunter 03:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) he never said i couldnt go overboard. naw, i kid. not my style to mess with some1s page unless i know how the are.Littlekill3r 16:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Re:How's it going? Im good thanks :P I've been on a break from monster hunter for a while, but im slowly getting back into it ^_^ i still have the Full Dragon S armour to get >:] so im workin for that.. gah..i hate getting rubies and plates xD How've you been? Doragonchi 10:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) some bad news Look at Tiggy's talk, he seem to be an idiot, blaming me for his attempt to protect his yesterday vandalism. — Harith hunter 10:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Harith, you should have listened to my warning to Vesuvius yesterday. Artemis Paradox 13:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC) enough... Well guys look at my page now u half suck mangoes tiggyslaer12 07:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) "japanese titles" hi vesuvius. the "japanese titles" got me curious. what's the point of them if there is already a "titles"? i dont think i can really see the point of adding another title section when there doesn't seem to be a difference. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Chat i cba trying to restart it anymore, if you get back on say bye to everyone thats on for me Sentoryu Raven 00:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) So Can't you just like... get a downloaded version of the game? Vagrant of Minegarde 08:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC)